Betrunken
by ILoveKlaineForever
Summary: OS Sagt man im betrunkenen Zustand wirklich die Wahrheit? In diesem Fall, Ja! Warum gesteht man dann nicht einfach seinem Besten Freund seine Liebe?


Betrunken

Wie konnte man einen freien Abend nur besser genießen? Ich hatte ein glas Sekt, sah mir mein Lieblings Musical „Wicked" an und lag auf meiner Couch. An meiner Lieblingsstelle angekommen, trellerte ich zu „Defying Gravity". Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und unterbrach meinen Gesang. Wer würde mir so spät noch schreiben? Es war schon kurz nach 11! Ich entsperrte mein Handy, als es auch schon sofort die Neue Nachricht aufleuchten ließ. „Darren?", wunderte ich mich und öffnete die SMS.

_Heeey mir geht's soooou toll..also wirklich soooou toll!_

Was wollte er mir damit spät Abends sagen? Nach ein paar mal lesen, begriff ich endlich, was los zu sein schien.

_Darren, bist du betrunken? _Schrieb ich ihm zurück.

_Neeeeeein. Nicht so wirklich. Der Barkeeper hat mir nur ein paar Cocktails gegeben. Die haben soooooo süüüüß geschmeckt.. _

Das war typisch Darren. Normalerweise trank er sowas doch aber nur, wenn er traurig war? Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ der tonnenweise Alcohol in sich hineinschüttet, wenn aber doch, dann hatte es meistens einen Grund.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, das du auf süße Sachen stehst. _

_Stehe ich auch nicht aaaaber es hat wie duuu geschmeckt. :)_

Moment. Will er mir damit sagen, dass er es mag, wie _Ich_ schmecke?

_Wirklich Dare? Denn du schmeckst nach Knoblauch, das spüre ich immer noch, wenn ich durch ein Italienisches Restaurant gehe.._

Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern. Er war betrunken und mir war ein wenig langweilig, da meine lieblingsstellen sowieso vorbei waren. Es ist doch nichts schlimmes daran, seinen Besten Freund mal ein wenig zu ärgern, richtig?

_Duuu liebst Italienisches Essen misterr Colfer! Also magst du es auch, wie ich schmecke! :)_

Bei dieser Antwort lachte ich kräftig. Ich stellte fest, das dass wirklich sehr viel spaß werden würde.

_Oh ja, das stimmt! Gut, ich geb's zu, bist du jetzt glücklich?_

_Jaaa! Du machst mich immmmmer glücklich! Du bist deer beste freund evah!_

_Ach wirklich? Nun ja, ich wollte meinen freien Abend genießen, aber dann hat mein Bester Freund angefangen mir betrunkene SMS zu schicken. Ich denke du solltest dich wieder deiner eigentlichen Beschäftigung widmen. _

_Ich bin dein bester freund? Wuhuu! Jetzt bin ich glücklicher als davor. Joe ist hier, und gibt mir dauernd was zu trinken..._

_Ja bist du & jetzt geh' wieder zu Joe und trink nicht mehr so viel! _

_Ich will aber nicht zuu Joeee ich will viel lieber zu diiiir._

Ich kannte Joe. Er war ein guter Freund von Darren und die beiden kannten sich schon sehr lange, aber so richtig hatte ich ihm noch nie vertraut. Aber warum wollte Darren zu _mir_?

_Du bist immer willkommen bei mir Dare._

_Wiiiirkliccch? Kann ich kommen und dich küssen? Ich denke wirrklich das ich das machen sollte! :)_

Bestimmt gab ihm Joe immer mehr zu trinken, denn wenn Darren bei klarem Verstand war, würde soeine Nachricht nie sein Handy verlassen.

_Du kannst mich auf dem Set morgen küssen. Aber nur wenn's auf dem Skript steht. Außerdem mag ich solche Kussattacken nicht, das weißt du doch Dare. _

_:( Aber ich lübe es dich zu küssen...Deine Lippen sind soou sanft und deine zunge fühlt sich sssou guut an.._

Mein Handy fiel mir fast aus den Händen als ich das las. Aus dem harmlosen witz wurde langsam ernst. Was wollte er mir damit sagen? Und was zum teufel gab ihm Joe zu trinken? Er sollte genau wissen, wie Darren drauf ist, wenn er betrunken war.

_Darren, bleib weg vom Alcohol! Deine Blaine kommt langsam zum Vorschein._

Was sollte ich ihm sonst schreiben? Er tat wirklich schon fast so, als wäre er Blaine. Schließlich redete der auch wirres Zeug, wenn er betrunken war.

_Ich mag Blaine nicht. Ich hasse ihn! Er ist ein...Arsch! Arschloch!_

Moment, was? Er liebte Blaine normalerweise?

_Was? Du liebst Blaine!_

_Neeein. Kurt lübt Blaine. Ich hasse ihn!_

_Warum? _War das einzige was ich darauf antwortete und was mir einfiel.

_Weil er dich hat. Er hat was ich will! Niccht fair._

Mein Herz blieb stehen. Darren will _mich_?

_Blaine hat mich nicht. Er hat Kurt, und außerdem hast du mich, als Freund. Richtig?_

_Yeah. Aber nicht genug. Blaine kann Kurt küssen, anfassen, händchen halten und sex mit ihm haben.._

Okay, jetzt war die grenze erreicht, es war wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Der Witz war überzogen und kein bisschen mehr zu lachen.

_Hör auf damit, Darren! Das ist nicht mehr lustig. Wir sehen uns Morgen!_

_Neeein. Geh nicht Chris! Es tut mir leid, aber es ist trotzdem wahr... :(_

Darren war betrunken, das war alles. Trotzdem war es nicht mehr lustig. Über solche Themen macht man keine Witze. Vorallem nicht, wenn man Hetero ist und man mit seinem Besten Freund schreibt. Nein, Darren meinte das nicht so, aber warum fühlte ich mich dann so traurig? Natürlich fühlte ich was für ihn, aber...Er machte das alles jetzt noch komplizierter mit dem schwachsinn den er geredet hatte. Wieder vibrierte mein Handy.

_Chris! Bitte antworte..Es tut mir leid, wirklich..büüüüüüüddee..._

Ich schmiss mein Handy auf den Tisch und sank tiefer in mein Sofa und began leicht zu weinen. Noch ein paar mal vibrierte mein Handy, aber ich wollte nicht antworten. Langsam dann schlief ich letztendlich doch ein...

Als ich morgens auffwachte, blickte ich zuerst auf mein Handy, um zu checken wieviel, besser gesagt wie oft Darren noch angerufen hatte. Ich konnte meinen Augen gar nicht glauben als ich sah, das er 2 weitere SMS geschrieben, und 19 mal angerufen hatte. Ich öffnete als erstes die SMS.

_Chris sorry. Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer auf deinen besten freund..._

_Es tuuuut mir leeeeeeeid! Du bist sauer odeer?_

Natürlich waren auch alle entgangenen Anrufe von ihm, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Doch da war noch eine Nachricht auf meiner Mailbox die ich ganz übersehen hatte...

_Chriiiiiiiiiiss! Ignorierst du mich? Bitte geh ran! Ich liebe dich!..Und du und wir ich meine wir sind doch beste freunde? Scheiße. Man verdammt Chris bitte! Sei nicht mehr sauer auf Dare! Er ist eigentlich ein ganz cooler Typ der seinen besten Freund ganz dolle lieb hat! Mehr als das und scheiße! Ich sitze hier irgendwo und weiß nicht wie ich nach Hause komme und denke nur daran das du sauer bist und mich vielleicht nie wieder sehen willst...*kurze Unterbrechung und schluchzen zu hören* Bitte CHRIS! Ich will einfach in deinen Armen sitzen und dich küssen und...Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer! Vielleicht sollte ich besser auch auflegen jetzt und...dich später anrufen...aber Chris! Biiiiiiittttteeeeee! Es tut mir leid, das ich dich wütend gemacht habe und erschreckt habe oder so...*tut tut tut*_

Wieso habe ich mir das gestern Abend nicht mehr angehört? Warscheinlich sitzt er jetzt irgendwo und weiß nicht wo er ist und was er machen soll, und Ich sein Bester Freund, hat ihn total hängen gelassen...Aber..._Er liebt mich? _ Genau bei dem Gedanken klingelte mein Handy, und Darren's Name leuchtete auf. Ohne groß nachzudenken, antwortete ich sofort.

„Dare?"

„Chris? Oh mein Gott, endlich Chris! Habe ich dich geweckt? Egal was du tust, hör' - dir - nicht - meine - Voicemail - an! Und lösch' sie am besten gleich und die SMS auch...Ich war einfach so betrunken Chris!"

Was sollte das jetzt werden? Wollte er das einfach alles vergessen? So würde er mir aber nicht davon kommen.

„Zu spät. Ich hab' sie mir schon angehört." Antwortete ich kühl.

„Chris..." , sagte er ohne seinen satz zu beenden.

„Kommt jetzt sowas wie 'Ich war betrunken und das ist alles nicht wahr'?"

„Nein...Ja. Ich meine...Ich war einfach nur total betrunken, und ich habe sachen gesagt, die ich lieber nicht gesagt hätte. Es tut mir leid, wirklich! Können...wir nur einfach alles vergessen? Bitte?", flehte er mich schon fast an.

„Warum? Warum willst du alles vergessen?"

„Warum? Weil es mir verdammt peinlich ist und ich mit dir befreundet bleiben möchte! Ich _liebe_ es dein Freund zu sein und ich komm' mit dem Gedanken nicht klar, das ich dadurch vielleicht alles kaputt gemacht habe!"

Ich antwortete eine weile nicht, weil ich nicht wirklich wusste wie ich es ihm schonend beibringen sollte. Aber durch das, was er gesagt hatte, ließ er mich nur mehr glauben, das er das alles wirklich so meinte, wie er es letzte Nacht gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte aber nicht länger mit dir befreundet bleiben", sagte ich kühl und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch dann platzte er mir sofort ins Wort.

„Chris! Oh mein Gott, nein! Wirklich es tut mir leid! Ich versuche mir einfach eine _Freundin_ zu suchen und mich in sie zu verlieben, aber bitte, lass' und Freunde bleiben, du bedeutest mir so viel, Chris! Ich-Nein! Chris!", schrie er schon fast in mein Ohr.

„Dare! Komm' runter! Ich will nur nicht mit dir befreundet bleiben, nachdem du diese Sachen gesagt hast, weil ich genauso fühle", sagte ich und lächelte in mein Handy hinein.

„Halt...Wirklich?", fragte er verwundert.

„Wirklich...", lachte ich.

„A-aber, ich dachte- und...Du verarschst mich nicht, oder? Ich meine..Also wirklich?", hörte ich ihn stottern.

„Ja, wirklich, Dare. Aber kannst du diese drei Worte von deiner Voicemail vielleicht nochmal wiederholen?", kicherte ich.

„Ich liebe dich, Chris Colfer."

„Das waren fünf...Aber...Ich liebe dich auch, Dare..."

Wir redeten noch eine Weile bevor wir auflegten und beschlossen später am Set weiter zu reden, über den ganzen Beziehungskram und darüber ob wir jemanden einweihen. Wir waren uns jedoch sehr sicher, das wir trotz allem Beste Freunde bleiben würden. Mir fiel auf das es schon 12 Uhr war, und ich mich für's Set fertig machen musste. Doch was sollte ich anziehen? Klar müsste ich mich wieder für die Klaine Szenen umziehen, aber ich wollte trotzdem gut aussehen...für Darren. Ich zerrte ein schlichtes weißes Hemd und meine neue enge schwarze Jeans aus meinem Schrank und nahm noch frische Unterwäsche und Socken aus meiner Schublade.

Ich kam ein wenig zu spät am Set an, was für mich normalerweise nicht möglich war. Entweder ich kam zu früh oder...da gab es eigentlich keine andere Variante...Ich kam immer rechtzeitig! Doch heute, nun ja...hatte mich der Gedanke an Darren und an unsere „Beziehung", wenn man das schon so nennen konnte, ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. „Chris!", hörte ich Lea rufen, als sie mir entgegenlief und mich sofort umarmte. „Warum bist du so spät? Wir haben doch heute Teambeschprechung!", sagte sie und zog mich zu den anderen. „Morgen, tut mir leid für die Verspätung, Ryan..", murmelte ich, als mein Blick sofort auf Darren fiel. Dieser lächelte mir zu und deutete auf einen freien Platz neben ihm. Freudig setzte ich mich zu ihm, und musste mich zusammenreißen ihm nicht komplett um den hals zu fallen und ihn zu küssen. „Also", begann Ryan „Wir drehen heute noch eine Klaine Szene und die restlich anstehenden Finchel und Brittana Szenen. Alle einverstanden?", fragte Ryan und schaute einmal in die komplette Runde. Ich konnte meinen Blick jedoch nicht von Darren abwenden, was Ryan auch aufgefallen war. „Chris? Bist du auch einverstanden?", wendete er sich an mich. „Was? Hm? Oh – ja, natürlich!", sagte ich schnell, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte, was er denn überhaupt gefragt hatte. „Fein. Dann mal alle in die Maske und sucht euch eure Outfits raus, eure Skrips liegen in euer Garderobe", sagte er. „Oh und Halt!", rief er plötzlich „Da wir grade ein bisschen umbauen und viel platz brauchen, mussten wir für ein paar Monate die Garderoben zusammenlegen. Kevin und Chord, ihr teilt euch eine. Dianna und Lea und Darren und Chris. Fals irgendwas sein sollte, sagt mir bescheid!" Eine Weile war stille, doch innerlich freute ich mich total darüber. Sofort rannte ich zu meiner, moment, unserer Garderobe um meine Sachen dort reinzustellen. Ausversehen schmiss ich meine Tasche unglücklich auf's Bett, wobei mein Handy herauspurzelte und genau vor der Tür landete, in die Darren gerade hineingetreten war. „Oh, sorry...das tut mir leid", hauchte ich und hob rasch mein Handy wieder auf. Darren schwieg, und sagte kein Wort, er stand nur dort und lächelte mich an. „Warum grinst du so blöd?", fragte ich und sah verlegen zu Boden. Er hob mein Gesicht an und presste seine Lippen auf meine, derweil er mit seinem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu kickte. Küssend fielen wir zusammen auf's Bett, ich auf ihn drauf. Für einen Moment lösten wir uns von einander um Luft zu holen. „Von mir aus kannst du mich ab Heute immer so begrüßen...", sagte ich verlegen und wurde leicht rot. „Gerne", flüsterte er und zog mich wieder zu sich runter. „Die Idee mit der Garderobe finde ich auch nicht schlecht..", hauchte er an meinen Lippen. „Geht mir genau so", stimmte ich zu und küsste ihn erneut.

„Verdammt ich liebe dich Dare!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Chris!"


End file.
